simpsons_2013fandomcom_es-20200215-history
Marge Simpson
Marjorie J. "Marge" Simpson (apellido de soltera Bouvier), es la esposa de Homer Simpson y madre de tres hijos: Bart, Lisa y Maggie. Ella, junto al resto de su familia, conforman el elenco de personajes protagonistas de Los Simpson (aunque es el miembro de la familia con uno de los papeles más reducidos en la serie, después de Maggie. De todas maneras, su presencia ha demostrado ser fundamental para mantener a la familia unida). Muchas veces, da muchas muestras de ser igual de retrasada que Homer. Marge fue creada por el dibujante Matt Groening en el vestíbulo de la oficina de James L. Brooks para debutar en la televisión el 19 de abril de 1987, en el corto "Good Night" emitido en El show de Tracey Ullman. La característica de la voz ronca de Marge se la pone Julie Kavner en la versión original, quien también da voz a sus familiares más cercanos femeninos, especialmente a sus hermanas y a su madre. Los productores han limitado la voz de Kavner a los personajes femeninos de la familia Bouvier, dado a que su registro es demasiado reconocible y peculiar. Las actrices de voz hispanas también han limitado su doblaje a estos personajes y algunas han sufrido problemas de garganta con la interpretación. El personaje de Marge Simpson ha ahondado en los roles arquetípicos que suelen desempeñar las esposas amas de casa en las series de animación (en la misma línea promovida por Hannah Barbera con Wilma Flintstone o Jane Jetson). Su apasionada y ciega dedicación a su desagradecida familia y a su insoportable marido ha servido de modelo moderno para otros personajes femeninos en series de animación posteriores. Por ello, ha sido considerada como la mejor madre tanto ficticia como real por el público británico. Recibió su nombre en honor a la madre de Matt Groening, creador de la serie. Su apellido de soltera es Bouvier. Es doblada en la versión original por Julie Kavner y en la española por Margarita de Francia aunque en las primeras temporadas fue doblada por Amparo Soto. En Hispanoamérica hasta la decimoquinta temporada (incluida) estuvo doblada por Nancy McKenzie, actualmente reemplazada por Marina Huerta. En la versión alemana, es doblada por Angelike Bender. En Francia es doblada por Véronique Augereau. En Canadá, la encargada es Béatrice Picard. En Japón es traducida por Miyuki Ichijo. En portugués es actualmente Selma Lópes, después de otras dos dobladoras de la personaje. En catalán es Carme Contreras y finalmente quien dobla a Marge Simpson en el idioma checo es Jiri Labus. Biografía Marge se crió en una zona rural de la Norte América sureña, en un ambiente muy familiar. Se crió en una granja e iba a veranear con toda la familia a Barnacle Bay, una isla en la costa de Springfield. Su padre era asistente de vuelo (o aeromozo), causa del traumatismo de Marge que desarrolló el miedo a volar en aviones. thumb|Marge cuando niña, aparecida en el episodio "Fear of Flying". Pronto Marge se fue a vivir a la ciudad de Springfield y se matriculó en el instituto. Al finalizar sus estudios obligatorios, Marge había conocido a varios amores, pero Homer, que ya lo conocía de una acampada en su niñez (aunque no lo recordaba), sería con el que tendría una relación más larga y acabaría casándose. Marge trabajó de camarera en un autoservicio mientras era soltera y se graduó en la universidad, donde peligró su relación como novios con Homer cuando se enamoró de uno de los profesores. Este evento lo mantuvo en secreto por ser el más vergonzoso de su vida. Después de ver 'El imperio contraataca', Marge se quedó embarazada y, para no deshonrarla, Homer le pidió matrimonio. Se casaron en la capilla de Pete, el Rápido para no derrochar mucho dinero y su luna de miel tampoco fue gran cosa. Vivió junto a sus hermanas Patty y Selma mientras duró embarazada de Bart. Se fueron a vivir a un piso de los suburbios de Springfield donde criaron a Bart durante sus dos primeros años. Cuando se quedó embarazada de Lisa, a la pareja le urgió cambiar de hogar para albergar una familia más grande y se compraron la casa en la que actualmente viven gracias a que el padre de Homer les presto dinero para comprar la casa, después de que Homer fuera aceptado como inspector de seguridad en la central nuclear. Mientras Homer cambió de empleo, tuvieron un tercer hijo, Maggie, lo que forzó a quedarse en su trabajo en la central (ya que su otro empleo no tenía un salario estable). thumb|Aspecto de Marjorie Bouvier en sus años universitarios. Desde entonces, Marge ha sido ama de casa durante todo este tiempo, intentando alegrar su rutina con algún trabajo casual y temporal, también ha salido con su familia reiteradamente, ha tenido nuevas experiencias, ha recordado, olvidado, perdonado, sufrido y gozado en su vida desde que Homer llegó a su vida. Vida cotidiana Normalmente, Marge se dedica a hacer de ama de casa a tiempo completo. Suele estar todo el día en casa, limpiando, cocinando o cuidando de Maggie y por regla general no sale más que para hacer la compra. Excepcionalmente, Marge acompaña a los niños al colegio, en caso de que no puedan coger el autobús, y al médico o ha acompañado a Homer al trabajo o a su suegro a alguna parte en caso de que no dispusieran del coche. Alguna que otra vez, Marge ha organizado salidas con toda o parte de su familia. Para romper con la rutina, Marge ha intentado sin éxito desempeñar algún empleo adicional o unirse a clubes sociales. Causado por esta vida tan monótona y doméstica, Marge padece de dolores de pies crónicos y de tanto en tanto sufre algún que otro ataque de estrés. Esto último lo ha solucionado o bien tomándose vacaciones de su familia, yéndose a algún retiro o balneario, o bien contratando alguna niñera o familiar para que cuiden de los niños y la casa. A la vuelta de la normalidad, el resto de la familia se da cuenta de lo mucho que la quieren y lo imprescindible que Marge es en la casa y prometen no volver a estresarla, aunque esto no dura mucho. En realidad, este estilo de vida le gusta, ya que si se sorprende en casa sin ninguna labor doméstica por hacer, se ve abocada al alcohol y le asusta. También disfruta intimar con Homer, y a veces organizan escapadas amorosas sin los niños. Información general Marge es la típica ama de casa, que se dedica exclusivamente a los quehaceres hogareños; aunque ha tenido varios empleos, como por ejemplo de policía, de contratista, etcétera, todos le han durado poco tiempo. Uno de sus símbolos inconfundibles, además de su peinado, es un ruido que hace con la garganta, "MHRRR" que hace cada vez que le molesta o le sorprende algo. Uno de los defectos de Marge es que es adicta al juego (mencionado por ella en Bart al futuro) terminando debiendo al casino en donde estaban $20,000 también es diestra con la baraja demostrado en Lisa, la prestamista. Durante su juventud pintaba y lo hacía realmente bien, en una ocasión pintó a Ringo Starr e hizo una pintura para Homer, el famoso barco que suele estar colgado encima del sillón, también después de estar años sin pintar se apuntó a una escuela de arte, entró en un concurso en el que dibujó a Homer borracho en el sofá, ganó el primer premio y tras salir en los periódicos el Señor Burns la contrató para que le pintase. Antes de casarse con Homer tenía un empleo como camarera sobre patines. Políticamente, Marge esta alineada al partido demócrata. En una ocasión mencionó que votó por Jimmy Carter, y que apoyaba al candidato demócrata de su Estado. Perdió la virginidad con Homer en un campo de minigolf, meses después dio a luz a su primer hijo, Bart. En el instituto salió con el famoso millonario Artie Ziff. Comúnmente es llamada Señora Bart por Jimbo y otros, o Señora Homer por Apu. Marge se muestra muy culta y se sabe que era tan lista y dedicada como su hija, además en el episodio "Los años que vivimos" se muestra como activista y un gran miembro del club de debate. Familiares y hogar Es la madre de la familia, esposa de Homer Simpson, y madre de Bart, Lisa; y Maggie Simpson. Su padre, fallecido en un accidente en un barco, trabajaba como aeromozo, y como fotógrafo de niños. Su madre Jacqueline Bouvier, es idéntica a su hija, aparece en pocos episodios, pero siempre interfiriendo en la vida de sus hijas Marge, Patty y Selma, estas dos últimas son gemelas, la familia vivió durante mucho tiempo en la casa que se muestra a la derecha, Marge se casó con Homer, aún así decidieron porque no tenían dinero vivir en la casa de Marge, hasta que Homer entró en la central nuclear, ganando el dinero suficiente para poder comprarse un piso, dejando así la casa de Marge, después la abandonaron Patty y Selma comprándose un piso entre las dos y por último Jacqueline vendió la casa y se metió en una residencia de ancianos, seguramente aceptó esta decisión porque ya se encontraba sola. En un capítulo, Marge menciona que tiene un hermano llamado Ardie, pero nunca más se lo volvió a mencionar. thumb|Cada donde Marge vivió cuando era pequeña. La casa de los Bouviers es muy parecida a la actual de los Simpson. Su familia es inmigrante francesa debido a su apellido Bouvier, Marge menciona que es de la tercera generación de Springfield, y que decidieron venir a esta ciudad en vez de a Stenchburg (Pesteburgo) porque admiraban la historia de Jebediah Springfield. Edad y cumpleaños En lo que respecta a su edad, durante la primera temporada, en el capítulo "Life On The Fast Lane", se dice que tiene 34 años, varios capítulos después, durante una reunión en la Escuela Primaria de Springfield, se da a entender que Marge puede tener 38. En el capítulo "Regarding Margie" de la Temporada 17, Homer menciona que Marge tiene la misma edad que él, por lo tanto podría encontrarse entre los 36 y los 40 años. Sobre el día de su cumpleaños se tienen diferentes fechas: * En el episodio Exit Through the Kwik-E-Mart de la Temporada 23 se aclara que su cumpleaños es el día 19 de marzo, ya que Lisa en su intento de recordar a Homer la fecha especial muestra un calendario donde se nota claramente. * En el episodio Homer's Paternity Coot de la Temporada 17 se da a entender que su cumpleaños podría caer en el mes de febrero. * En el episodio "Kiss Kiss, Bang Bangalore" de la Temporada 17 Marge menciona que su cumpleaños es en el mes de mayo. * Otra de las posibles y más exactas fechas del cumpleaños de Marge es el día 18 de mayo. Homer y Marge En el episodio "The Way We Weren't" (temporada 15), se revela que Marge conoce a Homer durante un campamento, cuando tenía 10 años; en ese entonces Homer se hizo llamar Elvis Jagger Abdul-Jabbar. thumb|Marge en los primeros cortos. Desde el comienzo se gustaron, pero Homer en aquella oportunidad le rompió el corazón porque no pudo ir a visitarla una noche a pesar de haberle prometido que iría. Reputación Marge tiene la reputación de ser la más moral de todos los integrantes de la familia, pero en un capítulo se los ve a ella y a Homer teniendo sexo (no se ve nada explícito), en lugares sumamente raros y atrevidos, incluso llegando a tener que caminar por la ciudad completamente desnudos, a causa de que les habían sacado sus ropas, por error, durante una de sus aventuras en el minigolf. Además Marge tiene un tatuaje en alguna parte del cuerpo (glúteos, senos o algún otro lugar atrevido) ya que en el episodio donde Homer se cambia el nombre a Max Power, ("Homer to the Max", décima temporada), Marge le reclama que hará con ese tatuaje ya que dice "HS" las iniciales de Homer Simpson. Comportamiento Marge es, tolerante en extremo con sus hijos y con su esposo, puesto que es capaz de perdonar alguna estupidez grave (o no) y aceptar una "disculpa" luego de que uno de sus familiares metiera a la familia en un problema (generalmente Homer), apoya a su esposo y es capaz de contener su ira pero a veces, como al parecer odia por su comportamiento a Homer, puede llegar a ser agresiva. Cuando Bart roba el videojuego Bonestorm, Lisa menciona que mamá no hace nada sólo absorbe todo como el tapete en el que estaban de pie. Además es sobreprotectora con sus hijos y pone en ridículo a Bart y Lisa diciéndoles cómo vestirse a pesar que ellos ya están en edad de tener sus propias decisiones además de utilizar las plantillas de pelos para cortarles a sus hijos de esa forma tan extraña el pelo. Maggie, la hija menor de la familia, es generalmente su compañera, pues a pesar de tener sólo un año acompaña a Marge a casi todos lados (desde una salida de compras hasta viajes peligrosos) para Marge, Maggie es su mejor amiga y le duele o le cuesta mucho cuando Maggie hacer las cosas por sí misma ella llega al extremo de utilizar un saco de patatas como si fuera un bebé. Sin embargo, quiere tener un grupo de amigas y cuando lo tiene todo es echado a perder por Homer o por su familia, por último puede llegar a descuidar a su familia por objetivos que lo único que causan es celos y Marge fuera del objetivo. Admiradores Marge, según las palabras de la gente de Springfield, es la mujer perfecta por tal razón tiene un gran número de admiradores, entre ellos se destacan: * Moe Szyslak: El cantinero, es el más persistente de todos, su primer intento fue en "Secrets of a Successful Marriage" (temporada 5), cuando Marge se pelea con Homer debido a que él le contaba a sus alumnos en la clase de "Secretos para un buen matrimonio" todas sus intimidades matrimoniales. * Artie Ziff, fue su compañero de secundaria y tras el baile de fin de curso Marge lo abofeteó por intentar propasarse con ella. De mayor se convirtió en multimillonario. Está obsesionado con Marge, y ofrece al matrimonio Simpson una gran suma de dinero por pasar una noche con Marge, al estilo de una proposición indecente. Recientemente se lo vio interesado en Selma. * Clancy Wiggum, en varios episodios ha dado a entender su admiración por la belleza de Marge. * Montgomery Burns, se enamora de Marge, para fastidio de Smithers. * Flash Baylor, jugador de los Isótopos de Springfield. thumb * Disco Stu, intentó ligar con Marge, hasta que vio que tenía hijos. * Jacques, un jugador de bolos francés con el que casi llega a engañar a Homer. * Stefane August, el profesor universitario de Marge, se quedó totalmente enamorado de ella, así que hizo que abandonase a Homer con sus argumentos(apareció en la temporada 19 en el capítulo El show de los 90). * El ex presidente Bill Clinton (en el episodio donde Homer se cambia el nombre a Max Power), ya que en ese mismo episodio le pide que baile con ella repetidas veces (e incluso la invita a que, si alguna vez va a la Casa Blanca, se puede pasar por un cobertizo dónde él suele pasar el tiempo). * Krusty el payaso, sale con ella en el episodio Future-drama cuando Bart y Lisa ven su futuro en una máquina del Professor Frink. * Ned Flanders, del que se sintió atraída en el episodio El diablo viste de nada (además de hacerlo el protagonista de su novela "El corazón arponeado" en el episodio Diatriba de una ama de casa loca). El peinado de Marge Si hay algún rasgo que caracterice al personaje de Marge Simpson este es, sin duda, su peinado. Marge lleva un gran moño azul de gran tamaño en forma de torre. Su longitud varía según la fuente de información que empleemos, pero debe rondar los 50 centímetros de altura y también es muy espeso y resistente; en un capítulo se puso una sombrilla de playa en el pelo y se le podía aguantar y en otro le cuenta a unos de los tomates rojos que usa fijador para el cabello. Una vez incluso estaba pensando y mientras la imagen subía a lo largo de su cabello se escucha al final: "...a mí no me lo preguntes, soy tu pelo; tu cabeza está 57 cm más abajo. thumb|Marge empieza a hacerse el moño así. En el capítulo donde se narra la historia de cómo se conocieron Homer y Marge, podemos apreciar a ésta con el cabello liso y color castaño debido a la quemadura de la plancha que uso para alisarlo. El modo en que Marge Simpson utiliza su gran moño es muy peculiar. Le sirve de "bolsillo" o "bolso" donde guarda todo tipo de curiosidades y el tarro de los ahorros para las vacaciones o para las compras de navidad y hasta a los perritos de Ayudante de Santa y Maggie. A veces se ha dicho que se tiñe el pelo, y que por eso lo tiene azul. Según Bart Simpson's Guide to Life, albergó un nido de pájaros en la parte más alta, y está compuesto por alrededor de 170.000 pelos. De pequeña lo tenía mas corto. thumb En un episodio mientras toda la familia participaba en un reality show, en el confesionario ella dice que su cabello en realidad no es azul, después de eso se arrepiente de su confesión y trata de borrar la cinta de vídeo. En otro capitulo ``Blue and Grey´´, Marge se da cuenta que le ha salido una cana gris, por lo que va a la peluquería para teñirse y su peluquero Julio (excompañero de piso gay de Homer) le confiesa que el tinte que usa no sólo tapa sus canas sino que le borra la memoria de que ella en verdad tiene desde hace muchos años el pelo gris y se lo demuestra al peinarle el pelo, tenía todas las raíces grises, así que decide otra vez teñírselo azul pero al ver que una de la peluquería llevaba sus canas con mucha elegancia y sin vergüenza decide que no se lo teñirá más y mostrará su verdadero aspecto cosa que a la familia no le gusta pero no se atreven a decirle la verdad pero al final del capítulo ella decide que volverá a teñírselo azul. thumb Enfermedades Marge sufre de algunas enfermedades, entre ellas: * La más destacada es la ludopatía que se ve claramente en el capítulo $pringfield, Or How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love Legalized Gambling) (temporada 5), cuando el Señor Burns abre un casino en Springfield. * Además sufre de mucho estrés por los quehaceres y preocupaciones de la vida diaria. Incluso es conductora colérica. * Tiene pánico a volar, a causa del trauma que le causó descubrir, cuando era pequeña, que su padre era azafato (superado en ese mismo episodio) * Tiene dolores crónicos de pie. * También tuvo por un tiempo limitado la agorafobia (miedo a espacios abiertos) que superó gracias a la musculatura que desarrolló entrenando por ése tiempo. * También debe padecer ciertos problemas mentales que la obligan a superarse a sí misma. * En muchas ocasiones, le ha dado por consumir alcohol como en You Only Move Twice. * Sufrió problemas de pérdida excesiva de cabello debido a la tensión cotidiana, provocada por el estrés de ser ama de casa. * En una ocasión, sufrió amnesia por un golpe en la cabeza mientras limpiaba, esto hizo que casi no pudiera recordar a Homer. * Bart le crea un trauma al robar un videojuego en una tienda, por lo que ésta deja de darle un beso de buenas noches. A lo que Lisa explica cómo "...su corazón es como la alfombra del lavabo, absorbe todo lo que toca". * Es alérgica a los mariscos, en especial los camarones (al igual que su hijo). * También se ve que en un episodio padeció de locura de carretera cuando Homer le regaló su canionero. Empleos de Marge La siguiente es una lista de empleos que ha poseído Marge Simpson lo largo de la serie: * Ama de casa (único empleo que dura más de un episodio, el resto de los que se mencionan a continuación duraron un episodio). * Fabricante y vendedora de pretzels. thumb * Policía. * Modelo. * Vendedora de casas. * Trabajadora en la Planta Nuclear. * Cantante. * Artista profesional. * Profesora sustituta en la Escuela Primaria de Springfield. * Activista contra la violencia televisiva. * Novelista. * Camarera sobre patines. * Consejera en la iglesia. * Camarera en la Taberna de Moe. * Actriz secundaria (o Patiño) en el programa de Krusty (Sideshow Marge). * Profesora de pintura en la cárcel de Springfield. * Protectora y cuidadora de manatíes. * Ventrílocua en la Casa de Burlesque de Springfield, para pagar daños que causa al lugar. * Destripadora de pescado ("Entra cuchillo salen las tripas"), en Japón. * Asistenta en la casa de una anciana junto con su marido Homer (la anciana resulta ser una actriz de televisión). * Físico-culturista. * Niñera de los Flanders. * Pastelera erótica. * Escultora de figuras con palitos de paletas de helado. * Empresaria de gimnasios. * Carpintera. Locuras * Aceptar una pelea a cambio de acabar con la violencia en el sextagón. * Vender los medicamentos (drogas) de Homer en un mercadillo (acabó en la cárcel). * Irse con Homer en secreto para celebrar su segunda luna de miel en vez de ir al cumpleaños del tío Tyrone. * Intentar besar a Ned Flanders. * Meterse desnuda junto a Homer para hacer el amor en el molino del minigolf. * Posar desnuda para una revista. * Atravesar un lago de lava. thumb * Hacer el amor en una granja, ante el peligro que el dueño le pillara y le clavara su horca. * Ponerle una pancarta de protesta a la jueza que les dijo que era malos padres. * Teñirse el pelo gris. * Ingresar en el cuerpo de policía y enfrentarse a un contrabandista. * Enfrentarse a su agresor (después de volverse agorafóbica y luego de la pelea convertirse en todo músculo). * Escaparse de casa. * Huir con su vecina delincuente de la policía. * Robarle huevos de oro al Señor Burns. * Atreverse con un rinoceronte. Recepción Julie Kavner recibió un Primetime Emmy Award en 1992 por darle voz a Marge en el episodio I Married Marge. En 2004, Kavner y Dan Castellaneta (el doblador oficial de Homer) ganaron un Young Artist Award por interpretar "el papá y la mamá más populares en una serie de televisión". Por su trabajo en la película de los Simpson, Kavner fue nominada para un Annie Awards en 2007 por "el mejor doblaje en una película animada", pero el premio lo ganó Ian Holm por su intervención en Ratatouille. La actuación emotiva de Kavner en la película decidió la mayoría de críticas positivas a la película que señalaron que ella "le dio su más sentida interpretación". Marge ha aparecido en los puestos más altos de las mejores madres de todos los tiempos en televisión. Alcanzó el primer lugar en dicha lista del Entertainment Weekly en 1994 y en la de las noticias de la FOX en 2005; octava en la de CityNews de 2008 y fue incluida entre las 10 mejores madres de la revista Time. Apariciones -Próximamente- Categoría:Personajes vivos